The Gryfindor Twins
by Telemoo37
Summary: FINISHED! Two twins come to Hogwarts in their 5th year. They have a huge secret that only a few people know about. They're on the run from a deatheater, but who? Read and find out
1. Making Friends and Telling Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Harry Potter books, but I do own Annie, Maggie, Cloe, and Zoe.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"Goodbye Aunt Chloe and Zoe!" Annie and Maggie said.  
  
They got onto the Hogwarts express. They had moved to England for certain reasons and they would be attending Hogwarts. They found a compartment and sat down. Maggie, who was always very hyper got up and opened the door.  
  
"I'm going to go exploring. Do you want to come?" Maggie asked.  
  
"No. I'm going to take a nap." Annie answered.  
  
"Ok. See ya!"  
  
Maggie left and ran into the hall. Annie was very different from her twin. She was more mellow, shy and quiet. She had blond hair, and she was two inched shorter than Maggie. Maggie had long brown hair, and they both had green eyes.  
  
Not any sooner had Annie closed her eyes to fall asleep when she heard three people walk in. She felt a little piercing in a scar shaped like a lightening bolt over her chest. She slightly opened an eye to see three boys. Two of them were extremely tall and fat with brown hair. The other one was tall, but not as tall as the other two, and he had blond hair. She closed her eye and pretended to be asleep.  
  
"Someone's already in here."  
  
"She's asleep! Do you honestly think that she can bother us if she's sleeping? Besides everywhere else is taken."  
  
"What if she wakes up?"  
  
"We'll worry about that when the time comes."  
  
"She's really pretty. I wonder what color her eyes are."  
  
"I knew one of you would say that. I'll admit she is pretty, but she looks like a first year so let's not get too attached."  
  
Annie almost said something, but decided against it. Everyone always thought she was younger than her true age. She listened to them talk for a while. They mostly talked about their summer, and she noticed that one in particular talked a lot. For some reason he seemed very familiar. There was something about him that she didn't trust, but at the same time she wanted to know more.  
  
She eventually fell asleep. She woke up about two hours later. She opened her eyes, yawned, stretched, and sat up. She looked at the three boys and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Hi." The blond one said.  
  
"Hello." Annie said sleepily.  
  
"You must be new."  
  
"I am."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Annie Turpin."  
  
"That name doesn't sound very familiar."  
  
"It's a muggle name."  
  
"So you're a mudblood?"  
  
"No, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't use that word in my presence. I'm adopted by muggles. What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. You know, there's something oddly familiar about your last name. I know I've heard it before, but where?"  
  
"Well we are one of the fewest and richest pureblood families left."  
  
"Well, I don't know. Anyway, my entire family background if full of wizards and witches so don't you dare call me that m-word again."  
  
Maggie however, met up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She was telling them the same story.  
  
"You were adopted by muggles? How fascinating! What's it like?" Ron asked.  
  
"It was weird growing up thinking you're a muggle and getting a letter telling you that you're a witch."  
  
"That's exactly what happened to Hermione and me." Harry said.  
  
"I know I heard! I also heard that your muggles are mean. Mine are really rich and stuck up. I think they adopted us because they couldn't have any kids of their own."  
  
"Us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I have a twin sister."  
  
"I have two brothers who are twins. What year are you in?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fifth. Except, poor Annie doesn't look like it. She's 15 and only 5'2. She's also really quiet just like 1st years."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"When I last left her she was sleeping. I'll go see if she's awake. Be right back."  
  
"I hope she hasn't run into Malfoy."  
  
"Who's Malfoy? I know that name from somewhere."  
  
"He's a mean and snobby little git with something stuck up his ass. If you see a guy with blond hair walking around with two bug ugly guys then that's him."  
  
"Thanks for the warning. With my sister's luck she probably already has."  
  
"It must suck living with muggles." Malfoy said.  
  
"I don't mind it too much." Annie said.  
  
Just then Maggie came in. She smiled at her sister, and she didn't even notice Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.  
  
"Hey sis!" Maggie said.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a sister." Malfoy said.  
  
Maggie turned to face him, and she knew immediately whom he was.  
  
"You must be Malfoy." Maggie said.  
  
"So you've heard of me?"  
  
"Yes, fortunately for my sister. So Annie, I met Harry Potter and his friends, and they want to meet you."  
  
"Ok. Well, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, it was very nice meeting you."  
  
"I know." Malfoy said.  
  
Annie and Maggie left the compartment.  
  
"It figures that they'd go talk to Potter." Crabbe said.  
  
"Her sister was probably our age. Annie couldn't have been any older than 13, so she was probably just a protective sister." Malfoy said.  
  
"Is it just me or is there something weird about that guy? When I first heard his name I felt my scar pierce me a little. Then I felt it again when I heard his voice and saw him." Maggie said.  
  
"Me too! Something's telling me to stay away, but at the same time I want to learn more about him." Annie said.  
  
"Same here. I don't think we can trust him. Too bad though, he's really cute. Don't you think?"  
  
"I wasn't really looking."  
  
"You never look! I wonder about you sometimes."  
  
"There are more important things."  
  
"I think you're just scared. Having a boyfriend can be fun. And wait until you're introduced to the world of kissing."  
  
"Trust me, I can wait. What if he finds us? Then he'd use our boyfriends to hurt us in some way, or he'd hurt us causing grief to our boyfriends."  
  
Maggie stopped in front of a compartment, ignoring her sister's last comment. She opened the door and walked in followed by Annie.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Hermione, this is my sister Annie." Maggie said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi. It's nice to meet you." Annie said.  
  
They got off the train hours later and boarded the carriages to Hogwarts. They all met in the great hall for the sorting ceremony. Annie and Maggie were standing with the 1st years. They were the last ones called. Maggie walked up to Professor McGonagall and sat on the stool.  
  
"It's you," the hat whispered in her ear, "I've been wondering where you were. GRYFINDOR!"  
  
All the Gryfindors cheered as Maggie walked to the Gryfindor table and sat down. Once Annie was called she felt everyone staring at her and felt the heat rise in her face.  
  
"You are loyal and brave just like your sister. You may not believe it now, but your time will come. GRYFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryfindor's cheered once more. Annie smiled and walked to the table. She sat down next to her sister and listened to Dumbledore talk. Maggie looked over the teachers' table. Her eyes landed on Snape and she felt a pain in her scar as they made eye contact.  
  
"Annie, look at the male teacher with the greasy black hair." Maggie whispered.  
  
Annie slowly looked in Snape's direction. He was still looking at them.  
  
"Do you feel it too?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yeah. He knows."  
  
"I know he's on our side, but he wasn't always."  
  
"Yeah. I think he's played an important role in our past."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
The next morning at breakfast Annie and Maggie got a letter from their aunts.  
  
Dear Annie and Maggie, We have a home, and we are safe as can be. We still haven't figured out the name of the death eater who is after us, however we are being helped with that as you are reading this letter. Congratulations on getting into Gryfindor! Uncle Godric would be very pleased with you. Remember, not very many people know our secret. You can't tell anyone and that includes Harry. Trust Harry, Ron and Hermion, and no one else. But don't tell them our secret! I can't tell you where we are, but you'll see us soon. Oh, and tell Harry Snuffles said "Hi." We love you girls.  
  
Love, Aunt Zoe and Aunt Chloe  
  
"We're not stupid! I can't believe they think we're going to run around telling every person who crosses our paths our secret." Maggie said.  
  
"They're just looking out for us." Annie said.  
  
"I know, but sometimes I wonder if they really know how old we are. Then again you do look like you could be a first year."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hey Harry! Snuffles says 'hi.'"  
  
"How do you know Snuffles?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Ok, well CZ say hi too. CZ and Snuffles want to meet us at one tonight in the common room at one in the morning."  
  
"Ok. We'll see you there."  
  
"Oh and Harry." Annie said.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked.  
  
"Please don't tell Ron and Hermione about CZ."  
  
"I won't. Snuffles already told me not to."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
After breakfast Harry, Ron, Hermione, Maggie, and Annie ran to history of magic. Professor Binns came in and began class. It was boring as usual, until Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Professor Binns asked.  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but over the summer I read about the Gryfindor twins. I was wondering if you could tell us more about them due to recent events of you-know-who." Hermione said.  
  
Unfortunately for Maggie and Annie, Professor Binns didn't know their secret. Maggie and Annie slumped down in their seats and pretended that they had never heard this story before.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review! 


	2. A History Lesson, Strange Feelings, and ...

Thank you Cinnamon! I'm glad I got at least one review! Well, here's chapter two! I hope you like it, and please, please, please review!  
  
"Well, Godric Gryfindor had two great, great, great nieces. Their names were Annabel and Margaret, or better known as the Gryfindor twins. Their parents were two of the greatest aurors back in their day. They were right up there with their close friends, the Potters. You-know-who knew that together the Gryfindor twins and Harry could defeat him one day.  
  
One night he went to the Gryfindor's and murdered Annabel and Margaret's parents. He tried to kill the twins as well, but for some reason, just like Mr. Potter here, he couldn't. He left them each matching lighting bolt scars on their chests like the one Harry has one his forehead. With very little life in him, he went to the Potters and killed them too. He tried to kill Harry, but failed once again and disappeared.  
  
The twins went to live somewhere in England with their two aunts. When the girls were five years old a death eater went to kill all four of them once and for all. He knew that with their deaths you-know-who you would come back to power. However, they escaped and no one has seen them ever since then. Only five people know what happened that night.  
  
No one ever found out where the Gyrfindors went or who the death eater was. But we don't even know if they're alive now with you-know-who rising. I shouldn't have told you this. Back to what I was saying."  
  
The last class they had that day was double potions with the Slytherins. Annie and Maggie were not looking forward to it after everything they heard about Professor Snape.  
  
"As you know, we have two new students, Annie and Maggie Turpin. Just because you're new you shouldn't expect any special treatment." Snape said.  
  
"What does he think we're rich snobs?" Maggie whispered to Annie.  
  
"As far as everyone in here knows we were adopted by some, remember?" Annie whispered back."  
  
"Do not whisper in my class!" Snape said.  
  
The twins looked at each other and knew that it would be a rough ride. Especially for Maggie. She was a bit of a goofball, and always tried to make people laugh. At dinner she proved that to everyone by telling everyone stories about her childhood with her "muggle" family.  
  
Annie left dinner early to go to the library to study. Unlike her sister, she was very studious, and made excellent grades. She sat down at a table and began her homework. Shortly after she began, she felt someone walk up to her. She lifted her head to meet eye to eye with Draco Malfoy. She felt a pain in her scar and grabbed her chest.  
  
"I didn't know you were a fifth year and a twin." He said sitting down across from her.  
  
"Must have slipped my mind. People always think I'm younger than I really am. Maggie doesn't help with that either. She thinks it's hilarious."  
  
"Tell me more about you and your sister. You said you were adopted. When?"  
  
"Uhh, when we were about five I guess. They never told us how old we were."  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation. You seem kind of quiet and lonely."  
  
"Well, I'm not. I'm fine."  
  
"Ok, I was just trying to make friends."  
  
"Sorry. It's been a strange day. Uh, we were adopted in America."  
  
"Then why do you have a British accent?"  
  
"I don't know. That was something else the muggles never told us."  
  
"Damn muggles. They're so useless."  
  
"Yeah, I've never told anyone this, but I hate them. They think they're better than everyone, and they hate wizards and witches. My father had to convince my mom to keep us when we got a letter to go to the American Wizard's and Witch's Academy. She wanted to disown us."  
  
"So why'd you move here?"  
  
"Our parents moved to England, because they like it better here than America. Go figure."  
  
Annie hated lying, but it was something she had to do. She felt her heart increasing as their conversation carried on. She was starting to get a feeling that she had never felt before. Maggie felt the same way once. It was when she was dating a boy named Jack. It was as close to love as people their age could ever get.  
  
Then they moved back to England. Maggie cried for days about leaving Jack behind. Could Annie really be feeling that way towards Draco? Annie and Maggie had many gifts and one of them was seeing the good in people. Maggie would often refuse to see it, because of what friends would say.  
  
Just talking with Malfoy Annie knew that there was good in him, but it was hiding. She didn't know why. Every time they laughed she could really see it in his smile. She wanted to feel this way, but she knew that Maggie wouldn't like it. Then again, Maggie was the one who first said he was cute. She would understand.  
  
"Well, I have to go. You're pretty cool to talk to. For a Gryfindor." Malfoy said.  
  
Annie's heart leaped. For a second she thought he was talking about her last name, but she realized he was talking about the house.  
  
"Thanks. You are too." She said.  
  
"Want to meet here again tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. I'd like that."  
  
He walked away and met his friends. She smiled and continued her homework. Once Annie finished her homework, Maggie came running over to her and sat down.  
  
"I love it here! I've already made a ton of friends, and it's so much cooler than our old school!" Maggie said.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to come."  
  
"I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah, you are. You know, I think I'm going to like it here too."  
  
"I know that smile. I've never seen it on your face though. Did you meet a guy?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Who was it? Oh wait! Let me guess. Was it.Malfoy? That would be your luck to fall for someone that our friends hate."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"It is Malfoy? I was only joking. Well, he sure is hot I'll give you that much."  
  
"He's more than that. He came over and talked to me. He wants to meet me here again tomorrow."  
  
"This is great! Hey I know! Why don't I give you a makeover tomorrow? I can't believe that you got a boyfriend on your first day of school."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, and no you may not give me a makeover."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"No! I'm going to go take a nap before we have to meet Aunt Chloe and Zoe."  
  
"Good idea. I'll come with you."  
  
At five minuets to one Annie and Maggie met Harry in the common room. They sat down and waited for something to happen. Suddenly, three heads appeared in the fireplace. Two of them were Chloe and Zoe. The other one was a man with dark hair.  
  
"Hey you three!" Chloe said.  
  
"Hey." They adlibbed.  
  
"Harry, this is Zoe and Chloe. They're Maggie and Annie's aunts." The man said.  
  
"Annie, Maggie, this is Sirius Black. We told you about him, remember? He's Harry's godfather." Zoe said.  
  
"Does that mean that you're the Gryfindor twins?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Maggie said.  
  
"We've been hiding in America all these years. At the end of last school year, when Voldemort began to rise again, Dumbledore thought it would be safe for us to stay at Hogwarts. Which reminds me, where are you staying?" Annie asked.  
  
"After we dropped you off at King's Cross we found Sirius and Buckbeak. We're staying in a mansion out in the country." Chloe said.  
  
"You need to know your allies at Hogwarts. There's Dumbledore, of course, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape." Zoe said.  
  
"Snape?!" Harry and Maggie exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. You may not like it, but he's on our side. Since he's a former death eater he can help us just like he did ten years ago."  
  
"That was Snape? That man that helped us escape to America?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yes so Maggie watch what you say about him." Chloe said.  
  
"Too late." Harry laughed.  
  
Everyone else joined in.  
  
"We'll let you kids go, but we should really make this a monthly meeting. That way we can give you updates about what's going on. Let's meet on the first of every month." Sirius said.  
  
Everyone said goodbye and Chloe, Zoe, and Sirius left. The three said goodnight and went to bed. The next morning at breakfast Maggie entertained everyone again. They went to classes, and many people just couldn't see how Maggie and Annie were related. Maggie always had something to say and was just hilarious. Annie on the other hand, was very shy and quiet.  
  
That night Annie walked into the library. She stumbled on something, dropped her books, and bent down to pick it up. She was too busy trying to get her books together that she didn't hear several people walking towards her. One of them didn't see her and tripped over her.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
Annie felt a terrible pain in her scar again. The person who tripped over her got up and toward over her. He was tall and obviously a seventh year. He looked very strong and mean. To make it worse, he was in Slytherin. The pain got worse as he got closer.  
  
"Watch it you little first year." He said.  
  
His voice was creepy. She just sat there holding her side from where he ran into her.  
  
"Apologize!" He demanded.  
  
"But you ran into me." Annie quietly said.  
  
"Don't argue with me!"  
  
"Is there a problem here?" Came a voice behind the boy and his friends.  
  
They all turned around to see Professor Snape.  
  
'Oh crap! I bet I'm going to be the one to get into trouble since I'm surrounded by Slytherins.' Annie thought.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review! 


	3. The Dance

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad to know people are reading this. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"No Professor Snape." He said.  
  
"Good. On your way then."  
  
The group of Slytherins quickly walked away. Snape walked over to Annie and helped her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Annie said.  
  
"Well we wouldn't want you to get killed before you defeat the dark lord."  
  
With that he walked away. Annie walked into the library and spotted Malfoy. He smiled as she walked over and sat down across from him.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
  
She still looked a little shaken.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The strangest thing just happened to me."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I accidentally tripped and dropped my books. I bent down to pick them up just as a group of Slytherins was walking my way. One of them tripped over me, and just my luck it was the tallest and strongest one. He stood over me and demanded an apology. Luckily, Professor Snape was walking by and made them go away."  
  
"Oh it was probably Mark Flint (A/N: This is Marcus Flint's younger brother. I know he doesn't have one, but let's just pretend he does.). He's captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. He's not all that bad."  
  
"You're just saying that because he's in your house."  
  
"No. We get along just fine."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They talked for hours and helped each other with their homework. They couldn't believe that they were getting along so well since they came from houses that hated each other. They met again every school night for two months.  
  
When Halloween came Dumbledore thought it would be fun to have a costume ball. Maggie took that as an opportunity to give Annie a makeover.  
  
"What do you want to go as?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I don't want to go." Annie said.  
  
"Yes you do! You're boyfriend will be there."  
  
"So? He knows that I don't want to go."  
  
"Then he'll be shocked when you come in looking stunning."  
  
"Ok! I give up! Do with me what you will!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
Annie was already cute enough. She had a cute face and straight blond hair, but it was always tied back. Maggie put it down and made it nice and shiny. She applied some makeup to Annie. Her costume was a beautiful pink princess dress that hugged her small curves and poofed out once it got passed her hips.  
  
At the ball, everyone dressed up in costumes and masks. The great hall was decorated and there were many tables that ten people could sit at scattered all over the hall. Each table had food, treats, and drinks.  
  
There was dancing and mingling. Everyone was having a good time. Harry, Ron, Hermion, Maggie, Annie, Fred, George, and their dates were all sitting at the same table. When a slow song, Fred, Fred's date, George, George's date, Harry, and Hermione left to go dance.  
  
"Hey Maggie, would you like to dance?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah. Annie are you going to be ok by yourself?" Maggie asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine." Annie answered.  
  
Ron and Maggie ran off and disappeared into the crowd of dancing people. Annie sat there alone and looked around. Draco was nowhere in sight. She was just getting up to leave when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Annie."  
  
She turned around to see Draco in a muggle tuxedo. They smiled at each other.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"You look beautiful. I mean, more than usual."  
  
"Thank you. You look even more dashing than your usual self."  
  
"Thank you. Do you want to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
They made their way to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth dancing.  
  
"So what are you supposed to be?" She asked.  
  
"Bond. James Bond." He answered.  
  
"Where did you come up with that?"  
  
"Crabbe and Goyle thought of it. I take it you're a princess?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought we were supposed to dress up for Halloween."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"What? I'm serious." He said.  
  
"You're so different than everyone says."  
  
"Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation you know."  
  
"I know. I've heard all about it."  
  
The song ended and a fast song came on. They danced through the night. Then it was time for the last song. They held each other closely, and Annie didn't think the moment could get any better. It did.  
  
"Annie." Draco said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I think we both know the answer to that."  
  
"Would you like to have one?"  
  
Annie's heart began to race even faster.  
  
"That depends. Who would it be?"  
  
"I think we both know the answer to that."  
  
He pressed his lips against hers. The feeling in the pit of her stomach grew about ten times. She didn't want that moment to end, but, like all moments, it ended.  
  
That night in the dorm Maggie kept bombarding Annie with questions.  
  
"So what happened to you? We came back to the table and you were gone." Maggie said.  
  
"Draco found me after you left, and we danced."  
  
"For how long? I didn't see you the rest of the night."  
  
"Yeah, we danced the rest of the night."  
  
"Go Annie! So anything else happen that I should know about?"  
  
"Yeah. I have a boyfriend."  
  
"YAY! It's about friggin' time! I know you're all happy and everything, but remember-"  
  
"Don't tell him our secret. I know!"  
  
"Just double checking. Come on, let's get some sleep."  
  
The next morning Annie and Maggie got an letter.  
  
Dear Annie and Maggie,  
  
We can't meet tonight, because dark forces are moving in on us. We're going to be traveling around to escape them, and this won't allow any time to communicate. We'll send owls to you to stay in contact, but don't try to send any to us. If there is anything we must know ask Dumbledore to tell us.  
  
Love, Aunt Chloe and Aunt Zoe  
  
"Well at least we don't have to get up at one in the morning again tonight." Maggie said.  
  
"Yeah. I just hope everyone's alright." Annie said.  
  
"Of course they are! They would have said something if they weren't."  
  
"I guess."  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review! 


	4. Trouble Begins

I know I've been updating this very quickly, but I know how it feels to wait. Tell me if you want me to wait longer when updating or if there's anything else you might like to see. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Please keep reviewing. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
All through November the Annie and Maggie hadn't heard anything from their aunts. Harry also hadn't heard anything from Sirius. They weren't worried, because they knew that Dumbledore would have told them if anything was wrong. At the moment Maggie was worried about anything, because Ron asked her out. She said yes of course.  
  
The Quidditch season had been going very well. It was finally time for Gryfindor to play Slytherin. Annie was worried about whom to cheer for. She wished that both teams could win, but at the same time she knew that wasn't possible.  
  
"What should I do?" Annie asked Maggie.  
  
"I think you should cheer for both teams. If you want I'll do it with you." Maggie answered.  
  
"But what about Ron?" (A/N: Ron is now on the Quidditch team as keeper)  
  
"Well, whenever he blocks a goal I'll root for him. When Draco does well I'll root for him."  
  
"Ok. Thanks."  
  
"Sure thing, but don't tell Aunt Chloe and Zoe. If they knew we ever rooted for Slytherin we would get the traitor speech. You know how faithful they are to Uncle Godric."  
  
"I know. They'd freak if they even knew I was dating a Slytherin."  
  
"That reminds me, are you even going to tell them?"  
  
"No way! If they find out they'll probably make me dump him. You know how they are."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
Annie and Maggie made their way to the stadium. They sat with Hermione and Ginny and waited for the game to start. Once the game began Gryfindor took the lead. The girls most cheered for Gryfindor. When Harry or Draco saw the snitch they cheered for both of them.  
  
In the end Gryfindor won. Annie was happy that Gryfindor won, but she knew Draco would be disappointed. Everyone left the stands and made their way to the field. Annie walked up to Draco and took his hand.  
  
"Come with me." She said.  
  
They walked away from the field and towards the lake. They sat behind a tree with a beautiful view of the lake. They hid in the shadows of the tree and no one could see them.  
  
"You played wonderfully today." She said.  
  
"But we didn't win."  
  
"My Aunt Zoe always told me that as long as you have fun it shouldn't matter if you win or lose."  
  
"But I have more fun when I win. Gryfindor is the only team I've never been able to beet."  
  
"You'll get them one day."  
  
"Not with Potter on the team. Now that you've seen me lose do you still like me?"  
  
"If you saw how many times I've played horribly in Quidditch then I'd probably ask you the same thing. I'll always like you no matter what happens."  
  
"Good."  
  
Draco leaned in and kissed Annie on the cheek and moved to her lips.  
  
'Maggie was right. Kissing is fun.' Annie thought.  
  
"Go Annie! I never thought I'd see this day!" Came a voice.  
  
Annie and Draco pulled apart. They looked up to see Maggie and Ron. They were holding hands, and it looked like they had the same idea as Annie and Draco.  
  
"Do you mind?!" Draco said.  
  
"No. Just as long as you make room for us." Maggie said.  
  
Annie got up, and Draco follwed her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I don't want to ruin my chanced of becoming Head Girl." Annie answered.  
  
"I should have guessed."  
  
As December rolled around Maggie and Annie got a letter from their aunts.  
  
Dear Maggie and Annie, Sorry we haven't written in so long. We've been very busy moving around. Since things are getting risky for us, it would be best if you stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. I know it's our first Christmas apart in ten years, but we don't want to put your lives in danger. Merry Christmas!  
  
Love, Aunt Zoe and Aunt Chloe  
  
"So we're basically stuck here for the entire Christmas break?" Maggie said.  
  
"Well that's what it says." Annie said.  
  
"Yeah, but Ron asked us to stay with him, Harry, Hermione, and his family for Christmas."  
  
"Well the Weasley's are a safe bunch. I don't think they'll mind if we stay with them."  
  
"Yeah I guess. I'll send them an owl telling them where we'll be."  
  
"No you can't do that remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well, I'm sure it'll be ok. So what's Draco going to do for Christmas? Won't it be hard not spending the holiday with him?"  
  
As if on cue, Draco walked up to the two girls.  
  
"Annie, may I talk to you for a second?" Draco asked.  
  
"Of course." Annie said.  
  
They held hands and walked out of the great hall. They walked along the hall.  
  
"Are you going anywhere for Christmas?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. Ron invited Maggie, Harry, Hermione, and me to stay with his family. Why?"  
  
"Well, since you'd be outnumbered by Weasley's and couples, father wanted you to stay with us."  
  
"Really? But he doesn't even know me."  
  
"When I told him I had a girlfriend and more about you he insisted you stay with us. He's very eager to meet you."  
  
Just then Annie felt a pain in her scar. She had a bad feeling about Mr. Malfoy. However, Annie being Annie, she listened to her heart.  
  
"I'd love to spend Christmas with you Draco." She said.  
  
"Really? Great! I'll send father an owl right now."  
  
  
  
Annie woke up early on the first day of Christmas break. She got dressed and grabbed her suitcase. She woke Maggie up, and gave her one final hug before leaving. They had never been separated before, so they were both a bit sad.  
  
Annie met Draco and they got into a carriage that took them to the train station. They boarded the Hogwart's Express and found a compartment. They talked the entire train ride. As they got nearer and nearer to King's Cross Station a pain began to form in Annie's scar again.  
  
  
  
"OUCH!" Maggie yelled.  
  
Maggie, Annie, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George were waiting for Mr. Weasly to pick them up in the Gryfindor common room. They were going to use floo powder, because it was quicker and less of a hassle.  
  
Maggie grabbed her scar in pain. The pain went away just as quickly as it came. It still hurt, but not as much. Annie still hadn't told Ron about her secret.  
  
"Maggie what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine. Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" Maggie asked.  
  
Maggie and Harry walked out of hearing from the others.  
  
"Is it your scar?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. I think Annie's in trouble! I can sense it. The pain gets worse and worse by the minute! I have to get to her before something happens to her." Maggie said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I'll ask them to take me to King's Cross Station. I just hope I don't get there too late."  
  
  
  
The Hogwart's Express came to a halt. Draco and Annie grabbed their things and walked off the train. Draco looked around for his father. Annie's scar was hurting even more now. She tried to ignore it, but the pain wouldn't go away. Draco noticed something was wrong.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to lie down." She lied.  
  
"Once we find father we'll head straight to my mansion. You can lie down there. Can you wait?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Annie's scar hurt more and more. She saw a hand rest itself on Draco's shoulder.  
  
"There you are. We should be going. You're mother is waiting in the car." The owner of the hand said.  
  
Annie jumped at the sound of his voice. She grabbed her scar, but it didn't make the pain go away at all. Draco smiled at his father. Mr. Malfoy smiled at his son and looked at Annie. His smile turned into an evil one.  
  
"And you must be Annie. I'm Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father." Mr. Malfoy said.  
  
He held out his hand for Annie to shake. There was something uncomfortably familiar about his name. She knew it all too well, yet she wasn't even sure if she had heard it before.  
  
Annie was hesitant to shake his hand. If her scar was hurting this much just from hearing him talk, then it would probably be unbearable if she touched him. She didn't want to be rude so she held her hand up.  
  
"It's very nice to me-" Annie began.  
  
Right as she shook his hand her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please Review! 


	5. Who was that man that night?

Thank you for everyone who has reviewed! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
Maggie screamed and fell to her knees. She knew that something was wrong with Annie.  
  
"She's going mad!" Fred said.  
  
"Maggie, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
"Annie! I've got to get to Annie! When is your father going to get here?" Maggie screamed.  
  
Mr. Weasley appeared in the fireplace. He stepped out smiling, but his smile faded when he saw Maggie.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Annie!" Maggie screamed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Maggie did her best to calm down.  
  
"Everyone. I have a confession to make. You know that legend about the Gryfindor twins? That's my life story. Annie and I are the Gryfindor twins. Yes, we have the lightening bolt scar on our chests. I should have known better than to let Annie go off with Malfoy for Christmas break." Maggie explained.  
  
"She's with Draco Malfoy?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You mean to tell me that Annabel Gryfindor, one of you-know-who's most famous enemies, is staying with the Malfoys?"  
  
"Yes. Please tell me what you know about them. There is something very familiar about that name."  
  
"Malfoy's father, Lucius, was a death eater. For all we know he still might be. If he is, then your sister is in terrible trouble!"  
  
Maggie was trying to take all of this in. Everything around her went black.  
  
~*Vision*~  
  
A five-year-old Maggie is standing in front of her aunts, Chloe and Zoe. They were in the living room, and Maggie was complaining about going to bed. She wasn't tired, and she wanted to stay up with her two aunts. She was in the middle of stating reasons why she should stay up when she felt her scar hurt.  
  
"Annie!" She said.  
  
Annie was upstairs sleeping. She woke up from a pain in her scar. She opened her eyes to see a dark cloaked figure standing above her bed. He was pointing a wand at her. Not knowing what to do, Annie sat up and grabbed the wand.  
  
The figure muttered something and a red bolt of lightening came out of the end of the wand. Annie screamed and the figure knocked Annie off of her bed and onto the floor. The door behind Annie flew open. Chloe and Zoe were standing in the doorway with their wands ready.  
  
"Stay away from her!" Zoe demanded.  
  
"Take another step and they girl dies!" Came a cold and shrilly voice.  
  
"Take another step and you die!" Chloe said.  
  
"You wouldn't do that, Chloe. Nor you Zoe. You two are cowards."  
  
"Not if our nieces' lives are at risk!"  
  
"Then go ahead. Kill me. I dare you."  
  
Maggie had climbed up a tree outside of their bedroom window. She crawled on a branch and quietly crawled inside her room. She stood up on her sister's bed and jumped onto the masked figure. Annie screamed and hid behind her aunts.  
  
"Maggie be careful!" Zoe yelled.  
  
The figure threw Maggie off, but she landed into Chloe's arms. The figure held up his wand just as another man apparated (is that how you spell it?). His punched the figure. The man was none other than Snape.  
  
"GO!" Snape yelled.  
  
Chloe, with Maggie still in her arms, followed Zoe, who picked up Annie, outside of the house.  
  
~*End Vision*~  
  
  
  
Lucius was holding Annie and trying to get her to wake up. She had, had the vision too. She opened her eyes to see Lucius' face. She screamed and tried to get free from him, but he was too strong.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you! Let go of me!" Annie screamed.  
  
"Calm down you silly girl!" Lucius said.  
  
"NO! Let go of me!"  
  
Lucius put his mouth over Annie's hand and brought her head close to his mouth.  
  
"Make another sound and I'll kill you. Got it?" Lucius whispered.  
  
Annie nodded her head. She didn't know what to do. He slowly put her down and he didn't take his eyes off of her. They walked in silence out of the station. They walked up to a fancy car and a man put everything in the trunk. They got in the car, and the man who put their things in the trunk got into the front seat and drove away from the station.  
  
At Malfoy Manor Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for their arrival. As Lucius, Draco, and Annie walked to wear she was sitting, she hugged her son. Then she looked at Annie.  
  
"So this is the young girl that you've told us about. She's cute." Narcissa whispered to Draco.  
  
"I know." Draco whispered back.  
  
"So you must be Annie. It's nice to finally meet you."  
  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."  
  
Annie and Narcissa shook hands. Annie knew that Narcissa was a kind- hearted woman who was in with the wrong crowd. Somehow, she just knew. It was the same with Draco.  
  
"I'll take you to your room." Narcissa said.  
  
Annie followed Narcissa out of site. Lucius turned to his son and smiled evilly.  
  
"Good work son. I knew I could count on you to bring her here." Lucius said.  
  
"Father, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You mean you didn't know? She's one of the Gryfindor twins."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes. The dark lord will be pleased to see her killed."  
  
"Father you can't kill her!"  
  
"I'll do what I please! If you tell anyone or do anything to try and stop me you'll regret it!"  
  
"Father-"  
  
"Don't disobey me!"  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Voldemort shall be arriving later on today for the girl."  
  
  
  
Maggie, Mr. Weasley, and Harry were on their way to the ministry of magic. They sent owls to Chloe, Zoe, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape. They were going to meet at the ministry and then make their way to Malfoy Manor. They were going to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. It was that, or die trying.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's going to happen next? Review and find out. 


	6. Rescuing Annie

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Tyler! You misspelled my name! That's ok though. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Annie was sitting in her room crying. She couldn't escape because there was a spell on her room that wouldn't allow her to leave unless someone opened the door long enough to let her out. Annie had never heard of such a spell so she didn't know what it was.  
  
Annie felt a pain in her scar. Lucius suddenly apparated into her room. She whipped her tears away and stood up.  
  
"It was you! Ten years ago. You were the one who tried to kill us." Annie said.  
  
"Very good. I'm surprised it has taken you this long to figure that out. I thought you were smart."  
  
"I am smart. I knew it from the moment I met you."  
  
"But didn't the name Malfoy ring a bell at all?"  
  
"Of course it did. I was hesitant to befriend Draco at first, but I could tell that there was good in him. I can usually see the good in people. But not you. You're full of hate and darkness!"  
  
"You silly girl! You listened to your heart and not the mark above it! Look where it's gotten you now! You're about to be handed over to Lord Voldemort to die!"  
  
"Wait! Was Draco in this all along? He knew?"  
  
"Of course he knew! It just never occurred to him that the twins I told him about were you and your sister."  
  
"So he really does like me?"  
  
"Yes, but you see, that's the thing about grief. People get over it. I doubt he'll remember of your existence come tomorrow. Good luck in the after life. I'll return when Lord Voldemort arrives."  
  
Lucius dissaparated. Annie fell to her knees and screamed into a pillow.  
  
  
  
"Can we get there any faster?" Maggie asked.  
  
"No! We're going as fast as we can!" Zoe said.  
  
Maggie, Harry, Zoe, Chloe, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Snape were headed to Malfoy Manor by car. They finally got there and tried to devise a plan.  
  
"Severus and I will distract Lucius while you six search the house. Sneak in through a window, split up, and search the house. Even if you haven't found her, come back here in an hour for an update. Go ahead and put your invisibility cloaks on." Dumbledore said.  
  
Zoe and Chloe put on an invisibility cloak, Mr. Weasley and Sirius in another, and Harry and Maggie in the last one. Snape and Dumbledore went to the door, while the rest climbed through windows.  
  
"Annie's up these stairs." Maggie said.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a twin thing."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
They walked up two flights of steps and walked into a long hall. They had to stop once, because Narcissa walked by them. Then they continued and turned a corner. Just as they turned they ran into Draco. They stumbled back a little and Draco looked scared.  
  
"MALFOY!" Maggie said.  
  
She threw the cloak off of her and put Malfoy into a headlock.  
  
"This is all your fault! If you hadn't have been so damn nice to Annie and asked her out then none of this would have ever happened!" Maggie said.  
  
"Maggie be quiet! His mom isn't too far away." Harry said.  
  
"I didn't know that father was going to do this! I'll even take you to her if you want." Draco said.  
  
"You better." Maggie said.  
  
Maggie pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco. He led them to the last room on the right of the hall they were in.  
  
"It's no use. I've tried everything I could think of to open it up. It has a really powerful charm on it." Draco said.  
  
Maggie knocked on the door.  
  
"Annie?" She whispered.  
  
On the other side of the door Annie shot her head up and ran over to the door.  
  
"Maggie?" Annie whispered back.  
  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but Maggie, I had a vision! I know what happened that night! Lucius, he-"  
  
"Tried to kill us. I had the same vision. Listen, I'm going to get you out of there."  
  
"How? Draco already tried."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Maggie took a step back and looked the door up and down. She thought for a moment. An impulse she took out her wand and pointed it at the doorknob.  
  
"Aperire." Maggie muttered.  
  
There was a clicking sound and the door slightly opened. Annie pulled it open and ran into Maggie's arms.  
  
"How did you know to do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just did." Maggie said.  
  
"Come on! Let's get you out of here."  
  
"Wait! Lucius stole my wand." Annie said.  
  
"Do you know where he might have put it?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I know. In his office." Draco said.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"I'll show you."  
  
They piled under the invisibility cloak and followed Draco's directions. They walked into a large and dark room. It was full of books and items of dark magic. They walked over to the desk and searched the drawers.  
  
Annie opened up a drawer and reached her hand inside. When she pulled her hand back out her wand was safely grasped in her palm.  
  
"He's coming!" Harry said.  
  
Everyone quickly made sure that they were safely under the cloak. Lucius walked in and stood in the middle of the room. Harry, Annie, and Maggie held in cries of pain. Their scars were hurting, and they knew what was coming. A cloaked figure apparated into the room. They knew instantly who it was by the excruciating pains in their scars. It was Voldemort himself.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review! 


	7. The Final Show Down

Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's chapter 7!  
  
"My Lord, I have one of the girls." Lucius said.  
  
"I know. They are here." Voldemort said.  
  
"They? What do you mean my Lord?"  
  
"The girls and Potter. They are in this vary room. And so is your son."  
  
"Where my Lord?"  
  
"Over there! Under Potter's cloak!"  
  
Voldemort pointed in their direction. Lucius walked toward them. They tried to get away, but they didn't see any point since Voldemort could see them. Lucius grabbed the air until he got hold of the cloak. He pulled it off revealing the four, frightenend teens.  
  
"How did you get out?" Lucius asked dully.  
  
"It was too easy! You'd think someone as cunning as you could have come up with a better way to keep Annie locked up!" Maggie said.  
  
"Well if you're so smart then you should have realized by now that I meant for you to get her out. It was part of my trap to get the three of you to Lord Voldemort. Good work Draco. You led them right to where they're supposed to be."  
  
"What are you-" Draco began.  
  
"Silence! Get out of the way while the Dark Lord finishes these brats off once and for all!"  
  
Lucius grabbed Draco and pulled him away from Harry and the twins. Draco fought back, but he wasn't strong enough to get away. Voldemort lowered his hood and smiled a wicked smile of victory.  
  
"Now the time has come. The famous Harry Potter and the Gryfindor twins finally meet their end." Voldemort said.  
  
"The only one meeting an end here is you!" Harry said.  
  
Voldemort laughed.  
  
"You fools! I am stronger and more powerful than ever! You think you can stop me with some silly spell from that school of yours?" Voldemort laughed.  
  
"No, but I'm sure we'll find something!" Maggie said.  
  
"Go ahead! Take your best shot! There's nothing you can do now!"  
  
Harry, Maggie, and Annie pulled out their wands. They looked at each other unsure of what to do. Time was running out, and they couldn't think of a spell.  
  
"I thought so! Let's see if you can match this!" Voldemort laughed.  
  
He pulled out his wand and aimed it at them.  
  
"Crucio!" He yelled.  
  
It went straight for Harry, but all three of them dove to the floor. The curse missed them and hit the bookshelf with a loud bang. They instantly got back to their feet and held their wands out.  
  
"Good reflexes. You're quicker than I thought." Voldemort said.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand at the again.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Annie ran to the left, and Harry and Maggie ran to the right. The curse hit the bookshelf again and it burned into a crisp. By now the three were surrounding Voldemort who was standing in the middle of the room. Lucius pointed his wand at the door.  
  
"Ianua!" Lucius said.  
  
During Voldemorts attempts to curse Harry and the twins, Lucius had knocked Draco on conscious. The door flew open. Lucius threw Draco outside.  
  
"Clausus!"  
  
The door closed and locked itself. Everyone watched this then turned their attention back to Voldemort. Lucius snuck up behind Maggie.  
  
"Maggie look out!" Harry and Annie yelled.  
  
It was too late. Lucius had grabbed Maggie and pulled her arms behind her back. He stole her wand and put it in his pocket.  
  
"Good work Lucius. I'll kill her first." Voldemort said.  
  
Annie pointed her wand at Lucius. Maggie knew what she was doing and tilted her body as much to the side as possible. Voldemort rose his wand at Maggie.  
  
"Somnus!" Annie yelled.  
  
Before Lucius could think twice he fell to the ground into a deep sleep. Voldemort turned to Annie, giving Maggie a chance to retrieve her wand from Lucius.  
  
"Stop playing around! The longer you stall your deaths the more painful I will make them!" Voldemort yelled.  
  
Harry, Annie, and Maggie all pointed their wands at Voldemort.  
  
"Tu habere occurrere tuus mortuus! Iam relinquere olim atuqe enim cuncti!" Harry, Annie, and Maggie chanted.  
  
Voldemort looked worried. A red light shot from each of their wands at Voldemort. He screamed in pain. The light kept hitting him until he was glowing red himself. Then he exploded from sight. That was it. Lord Voldemort was no more, and he never would be again.  
  
So what did you think? Please, please, please review! It's not quite over yet! 


	8. Aftermath, and A Happy Ending

Thanks for the reviews. Well, here it is! The last chapter and my first finished fan fic! I would just like to thank all of my wonderful reviewers, because without you, this story wouldn't be finished. Enjoy!  
  
Harry, Maggie, and Annie stared at each other. What just happened? They just defeated Voldemort, but if asked, they probably wouldn't be able to remember what they said.  
  
Dumbledore, Sirius, Mr. Weasley, Zoe, Chloe, Narcissa, Draco and Snape walked through the door. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"You did it! You defeated Voldemort." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But will he come back like last time?" Maggie asked.  
  
"No. You no longer have to fear about him. He is done for good."  
  
"What will happen to Lucius?" Narciss asked.  
  
"Yes. What will happen to Lucius?" Zoe asked.  
  
"He and all of the other death eaters that returned to Voldemort will be thrown in Azkaban. Severus, will you send a letter to the ministry?" Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Snape said.  
  
~*Later that Day*~  
  
They were still at Malfoy Manor talking to ministry officials. Everyone involved had to explain what happened. Hermione and the rest of the Weasly family came by when they heard the news that everyone was all right.  
  
"Wow! My girlfriend and two of my best friends defeated Voldemort!" Ron said.  
  
"Annie, may I talk to you for a minute?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes. We definitely need to talk." Annie said.  
  
They walked outside and walked around the mansion.  
  
"Who's side were you on? Did you just date me as an excuse to get me to Voldemort?" Annie asked.  
  
"Annie, I didn't even know who the Gryfinor twins were until you came here. I promise that if I knew what my father was up to I would have told you right away. I really do like you Annie." Draco said.  
  
"I really like you too."  
  
They leaned in and kissed. Then they walked back into the house and answered more questions until everything was sorted out, and everyone was satisfied.  
  
Since Lucius was thrown in Azkaban, Narcissa was able to act on her own free will. She invited Harry, Sirius, the Gryfindors, the Weasley's, and Hermione to spend Christmas at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry, Maggie, and Annie had the most fun of all the Christmas, because they knew that they could carry on their lives not worrying if Lord Voldemort was going to come back and kill them. They didn't know what they said in that room that day, but it worked.  
  
In answer to questions, yes Harry and Ginny do go out and get married when they're older. The same with Annie and Draco, and Ron and Maggie. Hermione and Krum get married as well. Yes, I know this is a corny, happy, Disney ending, But hey, it's my story. 


End file.
